This project consists of the statistical aspects of a study initiated at the George Washington University Medical Center. Primary tasks include computerization and statistical analysis of study data. Data have been collected on the mothers and infants involved in about 135 cases of premature rupture of membranes (PROM) seen at the GWU Medical Center. Information available includes demographic variables, some aspects of the mother's medical history, various aspects of the labor and delivery, and the immediate post-delivery course of the mother and infant. Those areas of particular interest are the demographic composition of the PROM patients, the relationship between PROM and maternal infection during pregnancy, and the relationship between length of interval from PROM to delivery and various post-delivery complications. These complications include intraventricular hemorrhage and respiratory distress syndrome in the infant, and infections in both mother and infant. Information from this study will be used to plan possible clinical trials of medical intervention in PROM.